Optimism
by xxpoisonivyxx
Summary: In the midst of her Bad Day, which included a rejection from Sasuke, a gain in weight, and now, getting lost near the Hyuga Mansion, Sakura runs into someone unexpected...[SakuraNeji InoShikamaru] chpVI
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Heh heh, I know, I know. I should be working on "Be Careful What you Wish for" right? But well, every time I get a plot bunny stuck in my head…it just keeps whining at me until…well, until this happens. I type it up, post it, and wait anxiously for reviews. And if it's good enough, I continue it. 

Yeah, well, here's another little plot bunny whispering in the back of my head, _write me, you know you want to…_ and I'm a sucker for whining. *sighs* but I promise I will continue with "Careful" soon. 

Now this can be read as a one shot if you wish, but I kinda have a sorta plan in my head where this is all going, (*blatantly ignores fact that the sentence didn't make sense*) and if I get enough reviews wanting more, I'll continue.

Aw screw it. Even if I don't get any (*knocks on wood* ^^) I'll continue. Because this is just too cute to pass up!

This will be my fic to turn to when I get sick of canon. 

Notes:

Thoughts 

"Speech"

And a further note, I know the birthdays in this fic will most likely be off, but the website where this information is posted is down right now, I and so I have no idea. Please don't yell at me!

**__**

Optimism

By: Poison Ivy 

~

Once again, Sakura Haruno was having what she characterized as a "Bad Day." 

Not only did her beloved Sasuke-kun scoff at her again, her best friend Ino (resplendent on the arm of Shikamaru, whose genius bordered even Sakura's) had remarked, when she came crying to her, "Well, aren't you a bit old to be mooning over Sasuke still?"

And the worst part about the whole thing was that Ino meant it with all the goodness and concern the girl possessed. 

And this was added onto the fact that even if Ino had been dripping sarcasm and malice (she hadn't) she would still have been right. After all, 16 was quite too old to be chasing after a boy that obviously didn't like you back. Not in _that_ way, at least. 

But even after all that (and the fact that when she weighed herself today, Sakura found that she had gained two pounds—TWO! She had instantly vowed to back on ramen runs with Naruto and ice-cream with Ino—but she really didn't want to go into the horrors of being fat—well, fatter—right now) even after all _that_ she still managed to grab her bag and parcel, apply makeup over red eyes, and somehow fit into a little black dress, (note the key word there was _little_) though she was sure that she had managed to rip something. (The reason being, of course, voiced above, but she was _still_ sure that she didn't want to mention it.)

So though she had been having a Bad Day, she still managed to leave on time (with a smile, to boot!) because above all, Sakura Haruno was an _optimist_.

Well, that was what she was trying to tell herself anyway, while she was busy traipsing through bramble and branches, because she knew a short cut existed around here _somewhere_.

She was really starting to realize that heels weren't the way to go after all, especially since she remembered, (too late!) that she had only used said shortcut in the daylight.

But it was really too late to turn back now.

"Isn't that painful?" observed a calm, smug, and vaguely familiar voice.

After managing to get her shriek of terror and surprise under control, (by stuffing half of her fist into mouth, but oh well, a shinobi needed to utilize the tools they had) she peered into the surrounding foliage with a suspicious and slightly angry glare. Because now, thanks to the owner of the voice, she had smeared her lipstick. (She knew she _knew_ that she should have gone with the non-smear) she had an inkling of suspicion that her Bad Day was steadily becoming worse.

She searched her mind for the name of who the voice belonged to (hoping desperately that it would come with a visual aid) and then called out in a small voice, "Neji?"

And there he was. Like magic. Only magic tended not to lean of trees, melting into the shadows.

And magic tended not to smirk that little half smirk that he did so well. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, confused by his sudden appearance. (_Admit it, _she chided herself, _you were only calling out Neji so that the voice would say that you were wrong, because you _know_ that you were hoping for Santa Claus.)_

His smirk deepened. "I live here." He said quietly.

Sakura blinked. "Oh." She blushed. "I meant," she added quickly, hoping for a quick save, "what are you doing out here when you could be," here she waved a hand vaguely in the direction that she _hoped_ the Hyruga Mansion would be, "in there?"

"It was too noisy," he told her casually.

She smiled slightly, though she was pretty sure that Neji couldn't see it. "Naruto arrived, huh?"

"Hn." He remarked helpfully. It rather squashed the last attempts of them having a decent (*shocked gasp*) conversation with each other.

They stayed still for awhile while Sakura fidgeted and wondered _what_ exactly she was standing _on_, until Neji remarked, "You still haven't answered my question."

What—oh. 

"Of course it's painful," she said crossly, trying to put one foot in front of the other without falling and tripping in front of a ninja easily twice her strength, "these heels are torture devices."

She placed her foot on what she was hoping would be solid ground, but instead turned out to be a root. A slippery root. 

Just before she fell, Neji reached out bemusedly and caught her elbow. "Why didn't you bring sensible shoes and change at the party?"

She flushed. "That's a very good question."

They began to walk together, Sakura with more concentration as she leaned most of her weight onto Neji, and the shinobi in question treating the whole situation as a boy might treat a bug he saw walking on the ground. (With amusement, until he decided that it was boring and left. Or squashed the bug. Sakura hoped desperately that if he did get tired of it, it would be the former.)

"Um." She began. Something was bothering her. "You _are_ going back to the party aren't you Neji? You know, eventually, I mean."

As he helped her around a bush, his face darkened slightly. "Hinata-sama's 16th birthday party." he said with a strange voice. "Yes, I'll return. Why do you ask?"

Sakura was entirely sick of people asking her questions she didn't know the answer to. (Though that was what Bad Days were all about.) "Because," she answered slowly, thinking as she went, "Hinata would be disappointed if her cousin wasn't there." 

Neji's face constricted with something for a second, and if Sakura hadn't been looking into his face at that second, (lit with a strand of moonlight dodging its way through the branches of trees surprisingly untouched) to gauge his reaction, she would have missed it.   
"Yeah." He said, still with that strange voice.

They reached the trail then (Sakura silently breathing a sigh of relief of having reached it without breaking her shoes) and to her surprise, Neji let go of her elbow quickly and abruptly.

She was so used to it being there by then—it almost felt like a part of her—that when it was gone, she was shocked by how cold the night was.

And plus, she had been leaning most of her weight onto him, and when he let go, she fell.

He caught her easily, and as she lay rather stunned, (this had happened in all of two seconds and her rather preoccupied mind was still back there in the wilderness) he remarked with a smile, "My, aren't we clumsy tonight?"

She glared up at him with all the muster she could manage before muttering darkly, "I should have known that today was going to be a Bad Day."

His smile grew wider, turning it into an almost grin. "What was that?" he asked sweetly.

She blushed. _Damn. He caught the capital letters. _"Today's a Bad Day for me." she said louder. 

He was still grinning the almost grin. "Why? What happened?" 

"You don't want to know." 

He stared at her like she was the stupidest thing alive. Or like she was deaf. Or both.

"If I didn't want to know," he said slowly, pronouncing each word carefully, "would I have asked?"

And for no other reason then the fact that he had asked, and the fact that throughout this he was still holding onto her, and it had been a long time since a guy had hugged her, no matter how accidentally, she began to tell him. Everything.

She finished off with a sad, forlorn, "And I don't even know _why_ he doesn't like me. Do you?"

Neji seemed surprised to have a question flung out to him like that. He had been starting to regret asking her to talk now, and had been surprised at how much she could freak out over small things. 

"Sasuke," he started off tentatively, not even quite sure if that was a question he was _supposed_ to supply an answer to, much less having the _right_ answer, (as opposed to nodding with a sympathetic face) "Sasuke isn't…looking for…a relationship right now." And that, he supposed, would have to do.

Sakura blinked. To her surprise, that was the nicest answer she had ever received. 

It beat out Ino's, "Because you're still chasing after him Sakura!" (She could afford to say that since she was in love with Shikamaru—granted all they did was complain about each other, but hey, people in love no longer listened to hurtful statements—so she could criticize all she wanted.) and Naruto's "Because he's a bastard Sakura-chan!" (But if he _was_ a bastard, and she still loved him, didn't that mean that she loved a bastard? And she didn't _want_ that) and even Kakashi's distracted, (accompanied by the pat on the head,) "He'll come around, Sakura." (Because it was just to _vague_. And she had known the jounin long enough to smell his lies a mile away.)

But Neji's was a good answer, even if it was still a little vague.

"T-thanks." She stuttered, not quite sure how to take it.

Suddenly, (and for no clear reason,) they both realized that Neji was still holding onto her. They sprang apart like startled rabbits, both of them turning away and blushing.

"The house isn't too far way now." He informed her quietly, setting off again.

He set a fast pace, too fast for Sakura's liking. She tried to hobble after him without making it too obvious that she was having trouble. 

Just before he disappeared from her view, she called out, risking her pride, "Neji!"

He waited for her to catch up patiently, saying nothing, and when she did, set off again at a much slower pace. All this without looking once into her eyes. It was like he was afraid of something. Or someone.

__

Nonsense, she chided herself, _the shoes must be getting to you. Neji is afraid of nothing. _

She stumbled again, and Neji reached out unthinkingly to catch her elbow. 

"I'm beginning to see a pattern here." He said tersely.

"Blame the shoes." _And the little black dress _her mind told her. But she couldn't bring herself to. After all, she loved the dress like it was her baby. (And it might as well have been, for all the money that she paid for it.) Even if it _did_ fail in its task of attraction, since Neji seemed quite unfazed by it.

He smiled at her warmly, and through her heated cheeks, she wondered dimly if she was making friends. _Even though when I said that I wanted the number 1 rookie, I meant for _my_ year._

*

Ino sat in a corner of the room with her friends, watching Hinata. Well, watching Hinata watching Naruto eat, would be the better sentence here.

The shinobi was seated at the banquet table, in the same spot he had been seated all evening, right after making his entrance, shoving a hastily wrapped (and bright orange) parcel into Hinata's hands, and muttering a quick, "Happy Birthday!"

Then he made a prompt beeline for the food. Where he had been all evening.

Ino supposed that he was better than Chouji, who hadn't even bothered with the formalities, just tossed his present behind him (Ino would have been surprised he had bought one at all, if she hadn't bought it for him) on the table, and started eating.

But really, sometimes that boy (Naruto) was just so _thick_. He didn't even notice Hinata blushing as he spoke to her, and the fact that the birthday girl was still holding onto his present, instead of setting it with the others.

"Are you even listening to me?" she demanded of her boyfriend, to whom she had been remarking all this.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru looked at her lazily.

"You haven't been listening?!" Ino was starting to get pissed.

"Jeez Ino. Of course I was listening." He looked a trifle concerned. "Chouji is really being troublesome though. If he keeps eating at this rate, there won't be any left for the rest of us." 

"Boys," she grumbled, "They're all the same."

*

Hinata looked at the clock nervously. She gripped Naruto's present tighter, as if having it in her hands could lend her strength. It was past eight, and Neji still wasn't back yet. 

Neither was Sakura here. Hinata really didn't want to start the party without them, but at this rate, it looked like she was about to have to.

As she glanced at the clock again, she heard the front door open, and as she moved her gaze, she was just in time to see Neji and Sakura coming in together, the latter looking rather bedraggled.

*

As she stepped into the room beside Neji, everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at them.

She blushed slightly.

Somehow (though it could only have been because of the fact that the stares were of disbelief) she didn't think that it was because of her stunning dress. Besides, Naruto has stopped eating.

Suddenly, someone (it sounded like Ino) started giggling.

"What?" she asked, her blush deepening.

Hinata, wordlessly, pointed above them.

Sakura and Neji looked up to see that they were standing under a sprig of something green.

"Gomen Sakura-san." Hinata began nervously, hugging what appeared to be a box wrapped in orange paper tightly, "We haven't gotten around to taking it down yet, and I know that it's not Christmas anymore so—"

"Go on Neji!" Ino called out between giggles, "kiss her! You _are_ standing under the mistletoe!"

Sakura's blush reached an all-time high. This was all so sudden…!

She looked up to try and catch his eye, to say to him that this was all stupid and to _forget it_, only to find him already gazing down at her, with a hint of a smile around his lips, and something, (amusement?) in his eyes.

"Well," he began. Sakura shivered slightly. "Shall we do what she asks?"

In her peripheral vision, Sakura could just make out Hinata's embarrassed face, Ino's gleeful one, and Naruto's and Lee's, both of which wore identical looks of confusion." She thought she could also see Sasuke, who looked almost…angry.

She ignored them all, and instead, smiled up at Neji.

As his fingers gently gripped her chin, she realized something. 

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

~

AN: Remember to review if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Wow. That was all I could say. _Wow_. After I posted this fic, my father decided to defragment the drive, and when I finally got a hold of it a few days later, I was blown away by the amount of reviews. This was by far the most reviewed (per chapter) fic that I had ever written.

And of course, with so many people wanting more, I couldn't say no. So I wrote more. But the thing is, the more I wrote, the more I realized something. Sasuke isn't really that nice. *runs from fan girls screaming, "Sasuke-kun!"* I know I'm being absolutely horrible, but really. For this story to work, Sasuke-kun can't be a Nice Guy. And so, the genre has been tweaked slightly.

Also, a few asked if this was going to be a NaruHina. The answer is this: I don't know. I really don't. Right now I can only handle one pairing. Or one and a half, if you count Ino and Shikamaru, whose relationship has already been established. So I really have no idea about future pairings.

This is actually not so much a chapter as a bridge between two, because I needed something to link things together.

Notes:

Thoughts 

"Speech"

**_Optimism_**

Chapter II

By: Poison Ivy 

~

Sakura blearily opened her eyes against the bright sunshine through her window.

__

What? She groggily registered before she identified the insistent and rhythmic banging from downstairs.

Someone was knocking. Loudly.

Grumbling to herself about early mornings and lost beauty sleep, the shinobi fell out of bed, grabbed a robe, and felt her way downstairs, eyes closed stubbornly against the light.

She pulled open the door, ready to either grumble a "It's too early, come back later," or scream a "What's wrong with you? Go away!" depending on who it was. She still hadn't classified all her friends into either category when someone pushed past her roughly and into the house.

Someone with blonde hair, and a rather too cheery, "Ohayou!"

She blinked wearily. "…Ino?"

Her friend turned to her and smiled. "Close the door Sakura!" she admonished, "You're letting in a draft!"

Sakura numbly did as she was told while she listened to Ino bustling about in the kitchen. "Isn't it too early for this Ino-chan?" she asked, confusion evident on her face.

Ino reappeared back into her vision, tapping Sakura on the nose.

"It's never to early to celebrate Sakura-baka-chan!"

Before her tired mind could tell her mouth to ask _what_ they were celebrating, Sakura found herself dressed and out onto in Konoha, because as Ino had said vaguely, "You just don't have celebration _food_." (She had wondered dully what celebration food _was_, and why ramen wasn't ramen was OK)

"Ino," she protested mildly, being dragged along by one arm, "I have to meet with me team today, and I'll be late." _If I'm not late already, _she added grimly to herself.

But Ino just brushed it off. "Don't worry Sakura-baka-chan! It's early!" (_No shit, Sherlock, _Sakura's sleep-deprived mind grumbled.) "And knowing that Kakashi, he'll be late for sure!"

"Ino-chan," she tried again, "let's not do this right now okay? Yesterday wasn't a good day for me and—"

Ino's face loomed incredibly close, grinning a maniacal grin. "Exactly!" she cackled.

Sakura suddenly dug her heels in, instantly suspicious. "What _exactly_ are we celebrating?" until now, she had assumed that it had something to do with Ino's and Shikamaru's relationship.

Ino looked confused. "Why, you and Neji, of course." She said.

Sakura was flabbergasted.

"What?" _Well, that settles it. I've been transported to another dimension._

Ino waved a hand dismissively. "Oh you know. I was a little hurt that you guys didn't tell me, but I guess it was sudden or something, so I totally forgive you. I mean, I always thought that Neji was a bit of a hardass, but not after that little display. Now you have to tell me _everything_."

She said all this very fast.

"It's all the village is talking about you know." She added as an afterthought.

"_What_?"

*

Today was a weird day for Naruto. He was just minding his own business, eating his breakfast ramen (he had woken up late after the party) when suddenly, he was pinned against a tree, staring into Sharingan eyes.

"Where the fuck is she?" Sasuke asked him, looking mad.

All Naruto could manage was a blank look. "Who?"

"You know who. Sakura."

Naruto wracked his brain. After all, it was hard to think while being pinned to a tree. Even if he had known, he wouldn't have told Sasuke. After all, blonde ninja wasn't dumb. Well, at least, not anymore. "…not here?" he squeaked hopefully.

Sasuke released him with a sigh. "I should've known." He muttered to himself.

Naruto rubbed his neck. Sasuke had never looked this angry, and Naruto _knew_ that this was not the time to taunt him. The same way that he knew when someone had been eating his ramen.

The two rivals sat opposite each other, glaring at each other uneasily. One could practically _see_ the tension.

I hope you get here soon Sakura-chan. Something's _really_ wrong with Sasuke. 

*

Sakura tried to keep her eyes from glazing over. For the past ten minutes, Ino had been talking non-stop.

She loved her friend, but really, once she began, she _never_ stopped chatting.

"I still don't see why that needs a celebration." She interrupted, hoping that she had distracted the girl.

"Because," Ino was now waving her arms rising with every word, "You _finally_ got a guy!"

As she said this, Sakura came face to face with a glaring TenTen and a rather bemused Neji.

*

He had a feeling that the entire female population had gone crazy.

After the team training, he had been about to train alone when a beaming TenTen attached herself to his arm.

She had disregarded his (decreasing in subtlety) attempts to dislodge her. In fact, she had clamped on ever tighter, smiling a sickening smile.

"Neji-kun," she cooed, looking at him with googly eyes, "you wanna go train?"

In a moment of sheer panic, Neji wondered what he had done wrong to deserve this.

He mumbled something, which instead of her taking as. "No. Go away and leave me alone," took instead as, "Yes TenTen. Stay longer!"

And the worst part about the whole mess as far as he was concerned (besides the fact that his arm was going numb, and she was smiling that _smile_) the worst part was that "training" turned out to be "impromptu shopping spree."

He was sure that somehow, he was going to end up carrying bags.

And so, wearing the face of a warrior ready to accept his doom, Neji was dragged into the square.

Just in time to catch the tale end of a very compromising statement.

And, of course, it did nothing to appease his opinion that the females had all gone crazy.

~

AN: heh heh…reviewers get cookies?


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Here's chapter three. Yes, I know, the beginning is awkward. And here is some (mild!) fluff between the two.

Why?

…because I said so.

****

Spoilers: until about manga chapter…um 180 something…the one where Sasuke goes bye bye.

**_Optimism_**

Chapter III

By: Poison Ivy 

~

Naruto was never one to admit fear, at least not openly. But right now, he was _scared_. 

His neck had stopped being sore for awhile now, but still…there was the memory of the pain. And Sasuke's eyes were still red.

And he was still alone. 

__

Oh Kami-sama, _please_ let either Kakashi-sensei or Sakura-chan get here soon. _Please_. If you do, I won't ask for anything ever again, he thought with crossed fingers, __please_._

*

Ino had started giggling, and dully (through her blush) Sakura wondered if her friend took strange sadistic pleasure from her embarrassments.

"I…have to go." She announced suddenly and loudly. "Train!" she added stupidly, very much aware that Neji's eyes were still on her. 

"I'll walk you." He offered suddenly, surprising everyone. It even startled Ino enough so that she stopped laughing.

Sakura looked around wildly. _If I pretended to choke, _she thought crazily, _what're the odds that it'll scare everyone into running away and leaving me alone?_

She saw Neji's serious face, and squeaked out a "Sure."

He yanked (not so subtly) his arm away from TenTen's, and they started to walk away.

__

Please don't say anything, she pleaded silently, _please don't say anything, please don't—_

"You're not off the hook yet!" Ino called out cheerfully, "I want to hear _all_ about it!"

Damn. 

*
__

What was _wrong_ with him? TenTen thought angrily, glaring at the two retreating backs. _What does a girl gotta do around here to get some attention? And after all this, he just _leaves_ without even a _goodbye_._

She stomped away from a bewildered (but still grinning wildly) Ino.

Just you wait Sakura Haruno. You'll _rue_ the day you came between TenTen and her man. 

*

An awkward silence stretched between the two of them as they walked. Neji had thought that he would be trading in the greater evil for the lesser, (and to a point, he was right; Sakura hadn't _once_ asked him to go shopping) but now there was this _silence_.

For the first time in a _long_ while, (_forever, _whispered a small voice, _because after father's death, all that is left is _forever_) _he felt like he needed to fill up the silence with words. _Any_ words.

Because, right then, the silence was unbearable.

"Ino's an idiot." She said softly, playing with her hands nervously.

He looked down at her, not saying anything, because what was he supposed to _do_ with a statement like that? Agree?

She went on, speaking to her hands. "She had this _stupid_ idea."

Something inside Neji twitched and died, but he barely noticed. That had happened so many times before he no longer troubled himself with it. He was no longer worried that he would have to look _really_ deep to find something _alive_.

"The stupidest idea that because you were being nice to me last night, because you _humored_ her and kissed me, because of it, we're somehow, _together_"

She twisted her hands more acutely, very aware of the growing silence on Neji's part. "She probably thinks that we're off somewhere having sex, or taking care of our illegitimate baby. But nothing _happened_."

She said this last bit almost just to reassure herself, and then waited, obviously finished with her little speech, for him to reply.

Neji knew this, and knew that his silence was over. 

"About…maybe…"

He tried again, trying to silence the little part of him that tried to speak, without even knowing what to say.

"Ino's just worried about you."

Better. Kinda.

*

When he said that, something inside Sakura twitched, and died as well. Small as it was, Sakura was aware of it. She had been hoping, (against hope and reason, really, with a good dose of logic thrown into the other side as well) _somehow_ for some _reason_ he would deny it, that he would ask her, "what if it wasn't 'nothing' to me?"

But that was really stupid. A stupid thing to hope for, a stupid thing to even _think_ about. Because things like that happened only in romance novels, and would _never_ happen in real life, not with Hyruga Neji as her hero. 

Not like—not like this. But maybe. _Maybe_—

_Damn_. She tried to squish it, squish the little part of her mind that whined, that _insisted_ there was still a chance, that there was _always_ a chance, that things could turn around.

Because that part of her mind never stopped hoping. 

Sakura was finding that switching from being an optimist to a realist was both _really_ hard, and impossible. Not that that made sense, but still. 

And the worst part about this is that I don't even know how I _feel_. How I would _react_, if my little romance novel came to life. 

She _really_ just wanted someone to _care_. About _her_. _Because, goddamn, how long has it been since Naruto stopped chasing me? Two years? Three?_

Suddenly, she drifted back into reality with a jolt, realizing that Neji was still waiting for an answer. 

"I know you're right," she grumbled, still not meeting (still not _able_ to meet) his eyes. "But part of me wonders. If she was that worried about me, would she have laughed quite so _hard_?"

And then promptly blushed. 

They walked on in silence.

"You should just talk to her." Neji suggested emotionlessly.

Sakura, suddenly surprised, glanced into Neji's eyes. She had just realized that Neji had become her confidant.

He was actually _listening_ to her ramble, and he had better suggestions than her friends did.

"Uh…thanks. I'll do that."

She peered into the distance warily.

"I hope Naruto and Sasuke aren't too worried about me."

*

A twig snapping to Naruto's right made him whip his head around just in time to see Sasuke do the same.

They both peered into the foliage; both of them tense; though neither said a word to the other.

A bush shook slightly, and a squirrel ran out of it.

Naruto relaxed slightly.

He didn't have a chance to relax any more, because a shuriken flew towards the forest critter, barely missing it.

He had a suspicion that it had shaved some hair off its back.

It squeaked, and scampered away.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who returned his glance passively,

On second thought, it might be better if Kakashi-sensei arrived first. __

*

Silence had settled over them again, and Neji hated every second of it. every _damn_ second.

Even her rambling was preferable to this.

"Uhm…Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

"About last night…"

*

Sakura immediately perked up. Maybe Neji was about to have a change of heart. It had been _so_ long since a guy had shown interest in her…and…

"What about it?" she asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"No hard feelings right?"

Damn. Damn damn damn _damn_.

She forced a smile. "Of course not. Why?"

"You sounded like you were mad. Or…something."

He sounded uncertain, and Sakura blinked, not even sure if the confidant ninja could _be_ uncertain.

"Nope. I'm fine."

The only reason I care is because you're my first kiss in a _long_ time. not since Lee had a guy asked me on a date. Not since that time Naruto was drunk and—but he didn't even remember the next day, and he only kissed me _once_ __

The only reason I care is because I'm lonely.

So…why am I so disappointed?

*

They walked into the clearing, and Neji was about to bid Sakura goodbye when a pair of eyes looked up. A pair of red eyes.

Sharingan. He immediately went into battle mode. 

"You're late" Sasuke hissed, looking angry, his eyes flicking from Neji to Sakura and back. 

He thought that the pink haired kunochi would be able to sense the danger, but instead, she beamed brightly, and said, "Ohayou Sasuke-kun!"

Neji stepped slightly in front of her protectively, switching on his Byakugan. 

"Hello Uchiha." He said neutrally. 

Sasuke's eyes flickered back to him. "What are you doing here Neji?" he sneered, "You aren't in this team."

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped brightly, "Neji was just walking me over!"

"Sakura-chan—" Naruto began apprehensively.

Sasuke rose from his seat. "Don't—" he snarled at the same time. 

A small 'poof' in the middle of what could have been a bad fight interrupted them both. Swirling leaves surrounded a figure.

"Yo." Said Kakashi.

Naruto and Neji instinctively relaxed. Kakashi might not have been the most punctual ninja, but he was strong enough to handle anything that Sasuke decided to pull.

The ninja in question blinked slowly and sank back down, red eyes swirling back into onyx.

"You're late." Sakura chided lightly.

"Yeah well, there was this little kitten and I had to take care of it so—"

"You know Kakashi sensei," Naruto piped up, back to his cheerful self, "When you lie, you're setting a bad example for the rest of us."

Sakura shuddered, suddenly having a mental image of all four of them in two years, hunched over a copy of Come Come Paradise volume whatever the hell it is.

Kakashi appeared to blink. (his visible eye at least) Then said eye crinkled up into an innocent smile.

"I'm sure you guys are old enough to know which habits of mine to copy."

Then he turned around and regarded Neji as if he had just seen him, though the shinobi was sure that the jounin had been aware of his prescience all the while. 

"Hello, who's this?" Kakashi asked cheerfully, "Hyruga Neji, isn't it?"

Neji nodded slightly.

"You're one of Gai's kids aren't you? Did he send you to spy on me?"

Kakashi sounded like he didn't really care either way, and Neji found himself remembering the end to a very strange game of Jaken.

"No. I ah…I'll see you later Sakura."

She nodded, and Neji leapt into the treetops, disappearing from view quickly.

__

So…two rival's teammates… Kakashi thought ponderously, _sometimes I see more with one eye that all those kids put together._

Sakura turned back to Sasuke. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun! I won't be late again!"

The Uchiha humphed, and the aura of tension around the clearing lightened. 

It disappeared altogether when Kakashi clapped his hands together and said brightly, "OK! Let's get to work!"

* 

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, bounding after her.

She waited for him to catch up impatiently. "What's wrong Naruto?"

He huffed, out of breath after weeding the 5th's garden with the rest of his team. "I need to talk to you!"

They started to walk home together in silence, Sakura patiently waiting, Naruto, thinking of how to say it.

"Did you…notice anything…different…about Sasuke after he came back?"

Sakura started. This was not something sure expected to talk about. After all, Naruto reminiscing about anything but ramen was new.

"He was quieter…" she said carefully, not meeting Naruto's eyes.

He sighed deeply. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what _do_ you mean?"

Naruto put his arms behind his head and tilted it back, surveying the sunset sky.

"I wonder sometimes _what_ exactly happened before—"

"Stop it." she interrupted harshly. "I expected more from you Naruto! We're supposed to be friends! We're supposed to be a team! what's past is past, and It's private to Sasuke-kun! We decided to respect that! Together! As a team!"

"I know." Naruto's voice was quiet, serious, and it cut through Sakura's angry rant like a hot knife through butter. "Something's different about him Sakura-chan."

"Just because you two aren't rivals anymore means nothing! Sasuke-kun has just grown—"

"No. that's not it."

"…"

"Sometimes, I look at him and I see—" 

"It's been three years Naruto! Can't we put it behind us for just _one_ day?"

"We're in the middle of war Sakura-chan! We can't afford to do that!"

Now Naruto's voice was angry.

"I look at him and I see…his brother."

Sakura's breath came in ragged gasps. "Are you saying that he'll kill—"

"No. Itachi didn't have friends like us. But still, Sasuke…"

"No! we can't—"

"_Listen_ Sakura-chan!" Naruto had lost his infamous temper. "We just have to be more careful around him! he's—"

"No. you listen Naruto. Sasuke-kun is Sasuke-kun. Nothing's changed. The only thing that has is your trust in him."

she ran off towards her house, leaving Naruto behind.

She tried to ignore the voice in her head saying that maybe Naruto was right, that the shinobi had come a long way from the village's hyperactive number one, but he _had_ to be wrong. About Sasuke. He just _had_ to be.

Naruto watched her run without saying a thing. He sighed deeply. He had tried, after all.

Oh I hope you're right Sakura-chan. You don't know how much I'm hoping that. * 

Three years ago, Konoha had the most memorable chuunin selection exam in its history.

It was not most remembered for the wide selection of talented genin that participated, but for the events that took place in the middle and near the end of it.

In the middle of the second task, Uchiha Sasuke was given the curse seal by Orochimaru, and S-class criminal. It was later sealed by his sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

Near the end, (coincidentally—or so it was thought—) in the middle of a match involving Sasuke and a very talented sand nin named Gaara, the village was attacked. 

After the attack was repelled, (with great losses, those including the beloved 3rd Hokage) a certain Uchiha Itachi appeared, causing Sasuke to doubt his own strength and worth.

It was that doubt that broke through the seal that Kakashi had placed, and it was that doubt that made Sasuke leave the village with 4 Sound nins. 

However, before they had gone far, a team of Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto found and stopped them, successfully bringing Sasuke back.

A trial followed, but Uchiha was found not guilty due to the fact that the ninja had come back _of his own free will_.

However, no one was sure what had happened during those few short hours Sasuke had been alone with the sound nins.

Three years had passed since then, and team 7 developed differently, each becoming a chuunin in their own way (Sakura barely beat Ino in their rematch, cementing their friendship, and ending their rivalry for good, and Naruto and Sasuke's match—surprisingly!—ended in a tie, both of the participants too tired to continue)but the threat of war loomed ever closer.

There had been random attacks from both sides of the board, and the countries had been forced to choose sides, finally revealing where their loyalties laid.

And still no end lay in sight.

~

And that's chapter three. The last bit was just a bit of background history to let you understand a little.

And also, many reviewers had said that my story was cute (thankies!) but I'm not sure if that is a direction I want my story to take.

All I know is that Sakura and Neji wont have an easy romance.

And a side note ~ Friday is my birthday, and as a treat to myself (I guess) I will be posting the next chapter of "Careful" 

Hopefully…


	4. Side Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Mwuah! Gomen-nasai! I know I know that "Be Careful What You Wish for" should have been out about a week ago, but I just can't concentrate right now!

And now it looks like I'll be posting this one first!

****

Important: This chapter is not really a chapter. I know, I know, that was confusing, but due to the amount of people saying that they enjoy the Ino/Shikamaru pairing, I decided to make a side story dedicated to how they got together. It's rather short, but it's full of fluff for just the two of them!

And please note this story took place about a year and a half before the rest of the events in "Optimism" There's no need to read this story if you don't want to. It shouldn't really be necessary for the understanding of the story, so if you want to skip it, go ahead.

****

Spoilers: until about manga chapter…um 180 something…the one where Sasuke goes bye bye.

**_Optimism_**

Ask Why: A Side Story

By: Poison Ivy 

~

"Sakura! Over here!" Ino's hand was raised above all others in a sea of head that was the Ichiraku Lunch Rush. 

The pink-haired shinobi weaved her way through the people, finally plunking down at the table with a huge sigh.

It quickly turned into a beam as she regarded her friend. "Ino-chan! How are you?"

Ino rolled her eyes slightly. It was obvious that Sakura was still riding on her high that came from being near her idol the whole day.

"We just saw each other this morning, Sakura-baka-chan." She admonished lightly, tapping her on the nose with her chopsticks.

Sakura's eyes were still glazed over. "Really? Was that you?"

Ino sighed, and then waved a waiter over with a free hand as she listened to Sakura babble on about _how hot_ Sasuke looked that day.

"Let's order now." She interrupted.

After their order was placed, Sakura's gaze sharpened. "But I really mean it, Ino-chan!"

"Mean what?" Ino mentally reran their conversation, not knowing what the other was talking about. 

"How _was_ your day? I know that Chouji-kun and Shikamaru-san can be a handful…"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

She then launched into her own story about how Asuma-sensei set an exploding note on a squirrel to check their reaction time, Sakura making sympathetic noises all the while.

"But of course I discovered it before it could go off," she bragged, silently adding, 'because Shikamaru told me about it.'

"Then what?"

So she told her all about Chouji wanting to eat the _poor thing_, which was just terrified, of course. She and Shikamaru had to spend a long time talking him out of it.

Sakura made a grossed out face between bites (their food had arrived while Ino was talking.) "Why do guys always want to hurt animals?" she launched into a story of how Naruto almost killed a rabbit while trying to show off during their first real mission.

She also talked about the Sound-nins pulling the same trick as Asuma had during her first chuunin exam. Ino noted carefully that she didn't mention such key words as "Orochimaru," "Curse seal" or "war"

She'll never change. 

But Ino didn't mention it either, and lunch continued in the same way, each swapping stories. 

Because that was how friendship worked. 

*

After lunch, Ino wandered off into the forest, determined to walk off any extra pounds that she may have gained from the ice-cream that she and Sakura had consumed after lunch.

"Must. Not. Gain. Weight." She huffed to herself, power-walking through the foliage. 

That is, until she tripped. Over something warm. Over something that went, "Ow Ino. Get off!"

She scrambled off of him quickly, hiding her embarrassment by saying hotly, "What do you think you're doing? I could have been really hurt!"

"You?" he grumbled, sitting up, "What about me? I'm the one you fell on!"

Ino huffed, "Well it's you own fault for lying there! It's hard to see!"

Though she had to admit, it wasn't really. She just hadn't been looking. Not that she was going to admit it to _him_.

"Jeez." Shikamaru grumbled, "all I wanted to do was rest today."

Ino settled herself next to him on the soft grass. She smiled. _Trust Shikamaru to get the best view of the clouds._

"So how did you get Chouji to let go of the squirrel?"

"I bought him lunch."

Ino winced. "Ouch."

"Not really. I'm a little worried about Chouji still."

Ino frowned. After retrieving Sasuke from the Sound-nins, Chouji had decided that he never wanted to rely on the super-strength pills again. He began to train with Shikamaru's encouragement, but the going was tough.

It took most of a year since the even occurred for Chouji to be eating normally again. It was even harder to gain weight since the boy was converting as much fat into muscle as possible, to soften further blows.

But he was getting there, and Ino knew that.

"Why?"

Shikamaru sighed. "It's probably nothing, but when Chouji doesn't eat as much, it troubles me."

__

This is probably the longest conversation that we've ever had. Ino realized, _well, a civil one anyway._

She smiled. "As opposed to being relieved?"

To her surprise, Shikamaru smiled back.

They lay in silence awhile. Then Ino said, hesitantly, "Shikamaru?"

"Aa?"

"Remember that time…that you told us that when you grew up…you would marry a girl neither beautiful nor ugly, marry two children, and grow old playing Shogi?"

"Aa."

"Do you…" Ino had to choke back a lump in her throat. This was probably the most important question that she had ever asked.

"Do you…still…believe that?"

There was a slight silence.

"Sometimes beliefs change." Said Shikamaru cryptically.

There was an ache in Ino, something she couldn't describe, couldn't put into words. 

An ache for him to…say something.

__

If you ask right now, she thought with sudden clarity, _I'll tell you. If you ask…_

But Shikamaru, being Shikamaru, was probably too lazy to say a thing.

After about a minute of silence, he said suddenly, "Oy. Ino…"

"Hm?"

"Why…" her heart suddenly beat faster, "did you stop chasing after the Uchiha?"

Her heart returned to normal. "Because I'm not a kid anymore. "When I was little, I could fool myself, thinking that when Sasuke fell for me, he would change, but I know that that's not going to happen. Besides, who do I want to spend the rest of my life with, a cold man or—" she caught herself. That had really been too close.

But Shikamaru, unnaturally listening closely, for once, prompted, "Or?"

And that was all Ino wanted. "Or a guy like you."

*

Shikamaru, for all his lazyass ways, was just a little too smart to hate Uchiha Sasuke. Not for want of trying, of course.

After all, Sasuke had everything, and he didn't even want it.

Shikamaru had lost track of all the times he had done something, to gain Ino's attention, only to have it snatched away by Sasuke, and all he had to do was walk by.

Yeah, Shikamaru was apparently to smart to hate him, but not smart enough to stop trying to gain Ino's attention.

But things changed awhile back. And, he was just beginning to see, for the better.

"Look Shikamaru," Ino said hurriedly, "I like you, okay?"

"Why?" he choked out, "I'm not—" _I'm not Sasuke. _He wanted to say.

"I know that you're lazy and not motivated, but who else can I talk to openly?"

"Chou—"

"Screw Chouji!" she interrupted suddenly, with such vehemence that Shikamaru was really too surprised to shut his mouth.

"Screw him and Asuma-sensei and Sakura-chan! Why does this have to be so hard? Why does it have to be So. Fucking. Hard around you?"

She was glaring at him with anger, and a trace of…hurt. But that was stupid. Girls like Ino didn't get hurt.

"Ino…" he mumbled.

She had started crying, sitting up, and sobbing into her hands. 

Shikamaru patted her shoulder awkwardly. _Jeez. I'm not good at troublesome things like this. _

He thought carefully of what to say and how to say it.

"When I said that…" he began carefully.

She looked up at him.

"About my wife…I realized something."

Her face was blotchy and red.

"I was a fool."

Her eyes were puffy and swollen.

"Because no matter who she is…"

Her hair was disheveled…

"She will be the most beautiful person in the world to me."

…and tangled, sticking out in all directions.

He reached out and wiped a tear away.

Ino wasn't the most graceful crier. He hadn't met a single one of those yet.

"They say that I'm smart." Yet in this…I made probably the biggest strategic mistake."

He leaned closer. "In my life."

Their lips met, and she stopped sniffling.

Yeah, Ino wasn't at her best while crying.

But damn, she still looked beautiful to Shikamaru.

~

AN: I hope that was ok! No too cheesy or anything!


	5. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: This is a little overdue, I know. But with the tests that are coning my way every week now, please note that updates will probably come later.

****

Spoilers: until about manga chapter…um 180 something…the one where Sasuke goes bye bye.

**_Optimism_**

Chapter Four

By: Poison Ivy 

~

Neji sped through the treetops on his way.

__

/Home/ {1} supplied a helpful part of his mind. Yet he couldn't really think of it that way. Home? It was just a concept, an abstract concept thought up by people that belonged.

There was a house. There was a home. To Neji, there was no difference. 

It was like saying 'small' or 'little' to him. No difference at all.

Yet he knew it was there. And sometimes he wondered what that difference _was_.

He jumped from a treetop to a house roof and tried to turn his mind away from his encounter with the rest of the members of Team 7 to…normal things.

But he couldn't get Sasuke's face out of his mind. Or, more specifically, his eyes.

Sharingan eyes.

Sparkling with anger…and hatred. It was just a flash, but it was there. 

As was…well most people would have missed it. But Hyruga Neji was not most people. Not even close. And he saw the intent to kill. 

He saw it perhaps clearer than Sasuke himself did. 

Neji doubted that the other even realized it was there.

He tried to shut it out again, not to dwell on it.

After all, what Uchiha Sasuke did/felt was his own damn business right?

And yet…every time he removed Sasuke's eyes from his mind, another image would pop in.

Sakura. 

The girl still loved him, she had said so herself…and Sasuke would never hurt her…

Would he?

He tried to tell himself that he didn't care. After all, Sakura was just a girl he had escorted a couple of places.

Once, cause he pity (and because it was pretty damn funny) and twice, because TenTen was clinging. Tightly.

Sakura was just—

/The girl that you had kissed/ There was that voice again. That damn voce that insisted that yeah, there was a difference between a house and a home. Maybe not where _he_ was going, but there _was_. 

The same damn voice that made him listen to his uncle apologize. The same damn voice that told him not to _hate_ his cousin. The same damn voice that _now_ was insisting—

"That was the fucking—" he growled back, only to be interrupted by—

__

/That's not true, and you know it. Mistletoe is an overused plot device used by authors of hopeless romance novels {2} (you may not have been, but _I_/ -here there was a touch of smug superiority that Neji was used to hearing _himself_ have, not some voice in his head- /_was listening to TenTen blab.) and if you try to tell me that it was the mistletoe I'll—/_

You'll what? Neji returned, slightly amused despite the fact that the was arguing as if the voice was an actual _person_ as opposed to an extension of himself, _You'll leave me alone?_

/You kissed her because you wanted to/ the voice hissed back, apparently annoyed. 

__

Yeah. Neji was unruffled. _I did. That dress really did wonders for her figure. You really can't tell normally. _

/_Please_. You like her and you know it/

… Silence. Neji decided not to dignify that with an answer. 

/Well _I_ know it/ __

I don't have time for this.

/Well hurry up Neji. After all, you have to go back to your _house_/

Don't you think that that was rather below the belt?

/If you don't get her fast, Uchiha will really—/

What? Now Neji was interested.

/I don't know. But it will be bad/ 

There was no answer but silent agreement.

*

Naruto sighed. He was only on his third bowl of ramen, but he was already full.

__

The thing about ramen, he thought forlornly, dejectedly chewing, _is that it's great comfort food, warm after training, comfy after fights, exciting at parties, and when you cry in it, it just generates more soup._

But the thing is, is that you can't _think_ around it.

And I _really_ need to think.

And so, for the first time, Naruto stood up and paid the old man at Ichiraku (who gave him a perplexed look, having kicked out a bunch of kids so Naruto could have his peace-slyly of course, Naruto wouldn't have wanted that-because, after all, the kid was half his revenue each year, easy) and **walked away from a half full ramen bowl. **

Stranger things have probably happened. Note the key word: _probably_

Naruto wandered away slowly, ignoring the bright lights and bustling activity of the village.

Oh Sakura-chan, please don't do anything stupid without me, Kakashi or Neji. _Please_. 

*

Sakura was over at Hinata's that night, eating dinner with the Hyruga's. 

She hadn't done so for awhile, but at Hinata's birthday party, she realized just how lonely the girl was.

So after she got home, she called her up, and rather invited herself over. Because Hinata was too polite to say no.

And she _really_ didn't want to be alone with her own thoughts, and the nagging suspicion that maybe, just _maybe_ Naruto was right. And she had a feeling that having Ino around would only be worse. Because, for all of her best friend's inclinations to hate Naruto for his loudness and messiness alone, she had a tendency to agree with him. Especially on important matters.

It was rather a quiet affair, with the entire family around the table.

Hinata's mother {3} asked Sakura standard questions ("When are your parents expected back from their mission?" and the like) and Hanabi filled in the awkward moments with bright chatter.

But Sakura had a feeling that it was all fake. 

Underneath the chatter, there was strain, and in the darting glances, there was tension.

The glances always seemed to rest on an empty seat across from Hanabi.

Neji's spot. 

After waiting for him to come home for awhile, Hiashi had said gruffly, that they really couldn't wait any longer, with a guest and all.

Sakura dimly remembered Hinata mentioning that after the fateful chuunin exam, Neji was invited to eat with the main family, a tremendous honor for a member of the branch family.

She didn't much understand the need of such things as 'branch family' and 'main family' but tactfully didn't voice those opinions out loud.

She made a vague comment about how good the food was, and Hinata's mother gave her a grateful look. They chatted about recipes for a few minutes, until—

The front door clicked open quietly. Everyone paused, and the level of tension in the room rose dramatically.

A few seconds later, Neji appeared in the doorway of the dining room.

It seemed everyone let out breaths that they didn't know they were holding. 

"Gomen nasai." Said Neji politely, his voice even and expressionless. "But I don't feel hungry. I'll just have my meal in my room."

He turned to leave, until Hiashi's voice stopped him.

"Neji! You should stay!"

"No thank you. You have already begun. It would be rude of me to—"

"It would be even ruder," interrupted Hinata's mother good-naturedly, "to not eat with us since we have a guest."

She gestured toward Sakura, who squirmed slightly.

Neji's eyes seemed to focus on her for the first time. 

"Sakura." He nodded.

She smiled back. "We seem to meet everywhere." She said lightly.

"Hn."

Hinata's eyes roved from one to the other, wondering what exactly had happened.

Neji took his seat, and dinner resumed as if nothing had happened.

Sakura turned to the girl beside her. "So Hanabi," she asked, "what are you learning these days?" Even though Hiashi loosened considerably 3 years ago, he still insisted that his daughter have a tutor.

As the girl filed her in eagerly about battle arcs, Sakura realized just how grown up she was. _It makes me feel old._

"Tell you what," she smiled, "I'll help you with it a bit after dinner."

Hanabi's white eyes seemed to sparkle. "You would? Thanks! Neji-nee-kun said that you were the smartest in your graduating class!" {4}

Sakura blushed. "Well not as smart as Shikamaru-san" she mumbled.

After dinner, Neji stood up and abruptly began to collect the dishes.

He had said all of five words to her, the first of which had been her name, and the last four which consisted of, "Please pass the salt."

"I'll help!" Sakura said brightly, standing up as well.

"Neji," Hiashi scolded. "Don't do that. We have servants for it."

"Isn't that what I am?" Neji said softly, picking up a plate.

Silence seemed to fall over the room.

"Don't worry!" Sakura said brightly, "I'm sure that the servants are busy doing…something else. Besides, it's a guest's job to help clean up!"

The family lingered in the room a bit longer.

"If you're sure Sakura-san…" Hinata said, staying the longest.

She smiled a mega-watt smile. "Don't worry!" she repeated.

And then the other girl was gone.

And then they were alone, surrounded by silence broken only by the clinking plates.

Sakura paused. "Neji…"

"Don't." he said harshly, pausing as well. He still hadn't met her eyes properly.

"I don't understand much about main families and branch families," she began tentatively, "but…"

"…"

"They _did_ seem to be trying…"

Neji slammed a plate down with unnecessary force. "It's a bit too late for that, now isn't it?" he said lightly, his tone a stark contrast to his actions.

Sakura's eyes softened. "Neji…"

"I'm fine." They began to carry dishes into the kitchen.

"Ano…"

He looked up and met her eyes, a small smile hovering around his lips. "See? I'm fine."

"If you're sure…" Sakura said uncomfortably, not sure how to comfort him.

"Look." He said, placing dishes in the sink, "You have an appointment with Hanabi-sama. I shouldn't keep you."

"Ano…"

He smiled again. Briefly. A smile of reassurance. "I'll see you before I go. Besides, we're done here."

"Ok."

They left the dishes, and went their separate ways.

~

Notes:

{1} I know that Neji doesn't have an Inner Neji or anything…and even though in my stories I don't think I'll be adding an Inner Sakura…well every dark brooding protagonist deserves an inner voice right? And of course, knowing Neji (though I wish I really did) he won't appreciate someone telling him what to say or what to ask. Or even just stating the obvious. Even if that voice is _him_. Just stands to reason.

{2} Ok. This one is a little harder to complain. But I just remember one reviewer (though I can't remember the name) telling me that mistletoe was an overused plot device, and I was thinking about it, but this was the only way I could justify my uhm…actions…but! But I don't have anything against any authors that have used, are using, or will use, mistletoe. It's just the reviewer and the part of me that wants to please everyone talking.

{3} Ok. Here's the deal. I don't _know_ the name of Hinata's mother. I don't even know if she is still alive. And I am too lazy to look for my answers in my manga…so in my story (this is only if she's dead) she'll exist. But if someone can tell me her name (dead or no) I would appreciate it.

{4} And I messed up again. I know. Hanabi is OOC it makes one want to cry right? But I do have slight poetic license here, and the Hyruga's are a little somber. So we all need a little Hanabi cheer. Or maybe just me…yah I can't really justify this one.

{5}Yes, I _know_ there's no fifth note in the story, but this is just me telling you that I messed up. Yet again. I finally found the site where they had the birthdays (unfortunately, I can't for the life of me remember it…and people, when they ask why I have my name written on my hand, receiving the answer "In case I black-out and can't remember my name" give me strange looks…poor poor people) and I screwed up. Royally. Yeah, Hinata's birthday is sometime in December…late December. Which is far too cold to trekking around in someone's backyard (woods…?) dressed in a little black dress. So please forgive me! But Hinata's birthday will have to moved to somewhere in the summer or early fall…and now I might as well just change her last name because I'm really screwing with their family…

~

AN: Well here yah go Merodi. You see? Reminders do work for me! (As do sticky notes on my head…but ah well) enjoy everyone! 


	6. Chapter V

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: OMG! I just realized (thanks to lovely reviewers) that I've been selling Neji's last name wrong. Bows head in shame Gomen ne minna-san! Thank you for your patience and I hope that you can all forgive me for my mistake!

Spoilers: until about manga chapter…um 180 something…the one where Sasuke goes bye bye.

**Optimism**

Chapter Five

By: Poison Ivy 

Ino and Shikamaru sat together at Ichiraku, enjoying what Ino called "Together Time" but what Shikamaru called "Troublesome as Hell."

They sat together, enjoying the ramen, and each other's company (though it appeared that Shikamaru was having second thoughts about the latter) when Ino paused in mid-word (a rare enough feat for that girl that her boyfriend paused in mid-chew) to watch something off in the distance.

Her teammate turned in his seat, and looked over to what Ino was staring at.

"What…is that thing?" she asked carefully, watching what appeared to be a cloud of dust and leaves approaching fast.

Shikamaru, more of a regular there, only shrugged and turned back around. "Naruto at breakfast time" was his only reply.

Ino watched wide-eyed as the blonde ninja streaked past them to perch on a stool beside her boyfriend. She wondered what happened to all that speed when he battled. 

"Miso ramen please!" he called out, waving a hand cheerfully.

Then he spotted Shikamaru. The blonde jumped up and grabbed his arm.

The lazy ninja tried to yank it away without it being too obvious.

"Just the person I wanted to see!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

"I need to talk to you!"

"Jeez…what about?"

"Just…" Naruto's eyes grew shifty. "Stuff. Alone."

Ino suddenly grew very interested. She leaned past her boyfriend, and narrowed her eyes.

"Good morning Naruto."

"Uh…hi Ino."

"What do you want with my boyfriend?"

"None of your business." He mumbled. If Ino was anything like her friend, then he had to be careful about what he said.

"Then you wouldn't mind me telling…Sakura-chan that you stopped by?"

Naruto's eyes darted crazily as he searched for an answer.

Shikamaru smiled despite himself. If Ino wanted to know something, she would find a way to find out.

"Well?"

"Ano…" Suddenly Naruto's eyes lit up as he focused on a spot behind the girl. "Look! Sasuke!"

"Wha—?"

But the blonde ninja had already run pat her, dragging a startled Shikamaru behind him.

Damn. Sakura-chan always looked. 

When she was out of sight, Naruto finally slowed down, allowing Shikamaru time to breathe. 

"Jeez Naruto," the chuunin panted, out of breath, "why do you have to be so troublesome? I was having breakfast."

"So?" Naruto glared, "I had to run out before my ramen arrived!"

"Well what do you want anyways?" Shikamaru grumbled, looking back towards the ramen stand, "It'll only take awhile before Ino finds us you know."

The blonde straightened. "Yeah. Listen, whatever I say here, you can't repeat anywhere ok?"

The other ninja suddenly seemed to have more interest in the conversation. If Naruto was treating this seriously, than there must be more than met the eye.

"Why?"

Naruto glanced around suspiciously before glaring. "Just because"

Shikamaru held up his hands, palms facing Naruto. "Ok Ok. Waste of time anyway" he grumbled.

"Do you remember when three years ago we went to look for Sasuke?"

All pretense of joking went out of Shikamaru's eyes. "Sure. My first command mission. Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember anything…strange about Sasuke when we returned?"

Shikamaru thought for a bit. "He was quiet during the trip back, and for a few weeks after, but that's normal form victims of trauma. Also, he had his trial coming up. Why do you want—"

"Shikamaru!" a shrill scream pierced the air, and a blonde kunoichi sped toward them. "Naruto you bastard! Think you could run from me did you?"

Naruto looked off into the distance. "This is too much before breakfast, sounding oddly like Shikamaru.

"Remember. You promised."

His companion nodded, and Naruto ran off, away from Ino.

Leaving Shikamaru to deal with his pissed off girlfriend. Not to mention the new thoughts swirling around in his mind. After all, he had seen the Hyuga kiss Sakura. And he had seen the look on Sasuke's face. _Jeez. Naruto's right. This is too much to deal with before breakfast._

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped brightly, skipping onto the bridge. 

She had spent half an hour in front of the mirror, perfecting her smile, but it was lost on the Uchiha, who merely grunted and looked away.

But Sakura didn't give up that easily. After all, she was an eight-year veteran at this game.

"Ne…Naruto is late again." She pouted, even though Naruto was the last person she wanted to talk about right then. "You know, one day Kakashi-sensei is going to show up before him, and he'll be so busted!"

"That's not very likely," Sasuke said, examining the clouds carefully.

Encouraged by his reaction, she inched ever closer to him.

"Ne…Sasuke-kun…" she began after a timid pause, "What are you thinking about right now?"

He glanced over to where she was sitting, looking up at him innocently with wide eyes. Well, she would have been innocent, except for the fact that her face was rather close to his.

He was debating whether to answer her or not when a loud, annoying, and all too familiar voice called out.

"Hey! Are you two going to kiss?!"

Sasuke snapped his head away while Sakura looked disappointed.

Naruto looked the same, as if the talk they had yesterday never even happened. There was nothing but good humor evident in his eyes, and Sakura wondered for a brief second if he had been joking.

But over the years, Naruto had become much better at lying and deception, and Sakura could never be sure.

"Don't let me interrupt you!" he yelled, walking over to the opposite end of the bridge, "I'll just sit over here!"

Sakura was all for ignoring Naruto (after all, he did say those awful things about Sasuke-kun) and picking up where they had left off, but when she turned her gaze back to the object of her affections, he had turned away, seemingly engaged in his own thoughts.

She sighed. _There's no use talking to him when he's like this._

When Kakashi arrived at the bridge (characteristically late) he was met with a familiar scene.

Sasuke had his back turned to his teammates, with a look of introspection on his face.

Sakura sat as near to him as possible, gazing up at him with a look of pure adoration.

Naruto seemed to be drawing on a stone with water, and even from where Kakashi was standing, (on a nearby tree branch) he could see that it was a ramen bowl. 

"Yo." He said carelessly.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched at him. Sasuke winced and edged further away.

Kakashi only shrugged.

"Aren't you going to give us some lame excuse, sensei?" Naruto asked, adding steam to his picture.

Kakashi managed to look insulted. "Lame? Excuses? They're the truth!"

Sasuke sighed, as did Sakura.

"Well," she began, "Let's hear it. Why were you late?"

"There was a plague of giant locusts that I had to save a nearby village from."

Sakura gaped at him. "Locusts?" LOCUSTS?" she screamed.

Sasuke edged farther away.

"I don't think you've ever repeated yourself once sensei." He said thoughtfully.

Kakashi shrugged. "It's a real talent…having something to do everyday." He added quickly seeing the twin looks of anger on Sakura's and Naruto's faces. 

He jumped off his branch to land beside them. "OK team. Today we're going to work on retrieval."

"Retrieval?" Naruto asked, looking up with interest, "Like of some important scrolls from another country or—"

"He means of pets or something like that dobe" Sasuke said listlessly, earning a pissed look from his teammate.

"That's right!" Kakashi smiled, "An important Fire Country official has lost his Fluffy, and requested, specially, a team of experienced chuunins to do the job. I volunteered us, knowing how much you guys love to trek through the woods—"

"Love?" Naruto sputtered, "more like you're too lazy to get us a decent mission sensei!"

"Fluffy?" queried Sakura at the same time, long since used to Kakashi's habits, "that would be a dog or cat righ—"

"Yup." Their teacher grinned, "Fluffy is a snake. A boa constrictor, to be exact. And the official warned me that Fluffy will most likely be scared out of its wits, so you will be bitten"

Seeing the look of disbelief on Naruto, he added, "Don't worry! Boas aren't poisonous! They crush their prey to death!"

After handing out ear pieces, Kakashi said cheerfully, "Fan out!"

As they went on their way, Naruto went closer to the kunoichi. "Hey Sakura-chan—" he began.

"Are you here to apologize?" she interrupted frostily.

He looked taken back. "N-no. I'm here to tell you that the reason that Kakashi-sensei is late is because he just bought the latest volume of that dirty pervert book he's always reading. I saw it when he appeared."

"Oh." _Well that does explain a lot._

"Then I have nothing to say to you Naruto. Come talk to me when you are ready to say sorry." With that she sped away, quickly disappearing through the trees.

Naruto sighed. It really wasn't worth it, pursuing her. Besides, an apology was something that he was just not ready to give. After all, he had just been trying to warn her.

"Sakura-chan?" Ino blinked. Then blinked again. Her usually cheerful friend looked like she had been dragged through hell and back, with strange ring-shaped bruises on her arms.

The girl in question sighed. "Don't ask." Instead, she held open the door of the flower shop for Ino. "You ready to go?"

Her friend nodded, but still looked concerned. "Are you sure that…"

They exited together, walking slowly in the direction of the outskirts of town.

Sakura nodded. "Don't worry Ino-chan," she assured her, "just a little snake fighting. Nothing I couldn't handle…in the end."

Her friend smiled, then snapped her fingers as she remembered something. "Hey! I forgot to tell you! This morning Naruto was hanging around me and Shikamaru, acting weird—"

Sakura's face darkened. "When isn't he?" she growled.

"Yeah, well, do you know why he might want to talk to Shikamaru so urgently? Neither of them will tell me a thing!"

"Naruto and Shikamaru-san?" Sakura blinked. "No. Not really." _If this is something about Sasuke-kun…_she threatened inwardly.

Ino shrugged. "Boys. By the way, Sakura-baka-chan, why are we going to the Hyuga's house again?"

"Because," Sakura explained slowly, "Hinata-san invited us. You know, she's lonely. Not that many friends outside of her family."

Ino nodded at that. "Yeah. She's a sweet girl. But-" here she nudged Sakura meaningfully,"-you sure the reason that you accepted wasn't because of Neji?"

Sakura blushed without realizing it. "Ino-chan!" she mumbled, walking faster, "me and Neji are barely friends! So quit it ok?"

"Fine." Ino said, stopping the nudging, "I'll hold my peace/ but-" she wagged a finger, "If I find out that you two have been doing anything without informing me of it…I'll tell your precious Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura giggled loudly as the two continued on their way.

Someone knocked on his door, a timid, polite knock.

He put down the light paperwork he had left over from his last mission (a simple reconnoiter one) and called out, "Come in."

A shy Hinata stepped in. "Neji-nee-san," she began, nervously, twiddling her fingers, "will you be joining us for dinner later?"

He thought about it. After Sakura had left last night, Hiashi had called him into his office, and told him firmly that, no matter what his place was, as far as he was concerned, he was part of the family, so will he please start acting like it?

Neji had been sure that Hiashi had only been saying it to avoid further embarrassments, but still…there had been a note of, well, sincerity in the man's voice, and frankly, it rather unnerved him.

"I don't think so Hinata-sama." he said at least.

"But…Sakura-san and Ino-san will be there. And I'm sure that she'll want to see you."

Neji raised an eyebrow. _Sakura again? She's here rather a lot, isn't she?_

He wondered briefly if she was part of some plot thought up by the main family to make sure that he came down, but after seeing the earnest look in his cousin's eyes, he realized that he was just being paranoid again.

"I'll think about it." he said gravely.

She nodded and left, and for a moment, Neji felt like laughing. 

It was almost like…the branch family had been calling the shots on that one.

A nice light chapter with a bad ending. But, I promise, the plot will pick up soon!


	7. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Gomen ne minna-san! Finals have been keeping me swamped, and I somehow managed to crash my computer, which are all excuses for the slow updates. And also, in the last couple of chapters, I hadn't been able to get any of my page breaks to show up. So please excuse me if you can't see them again.

****

Important: Starting July 1st and until September, I will be visiting family in China, otherwise known to me as "The Land Without Computers or Internet Access". That's right, that means for the next two months there will be no updates!

Spoilers: until about manga chapter…um 180 something…the one where Sasuke goes bye bye.

**_Optimism_**

Chapter Six

By: Poison Ivy ****

If Ino had any remaining doubts (which included an evening spent locked in a closet with everyone else while Sakura and Neji ran wild, and the inkling suspicion that Sakura may have invited herself, no matter how hard she tried to deny it) about the trip to the Hyugas (as she fondly called it in her mind) they disappeared when Hinata opened the door.

Her smile was genuine, and her face lit up upon seeing them. "Ino-san! Sakura-san!" she exclaimed (well, as much as a soft-spoken girl--who, after the fateful chuunin exam had actually become more outgoing, which just goes to show how a near-death experience can be a good thing--could). "Have your parents returned yet?"

Sakura smiled. "They aren't expected back for a while. Thank you for inviting us. It beats worrying about them!"

For a split second, her beam slipped and dropped from her face, leaving it open. Ino blinked, as if noticing the worries and fears there for the first time.

__

I haven't been a very good friend. She realized. _After all, in this war, Sakura was probably one he hardest hit, what with Sasuke and all…_

The beam was back in place at once, and it made Ino wonder if she had imagined what she had seen before.

The dark-haired girl ushered the others in.

"Ano…I hope you don't mind…" she began, shifting from foot to foot.

Ino peered at her curiously. "What's wrong Hinata-san?"

A servant appeared like magic to take their coats.

"I invited someone else after I called you…"

This time Sakura peered at the girl. "Who?"

"Neji-nii-san was being…Neji-nii-san…so…"Sakura nodded sagely. She knew. "So I thought someone from his team could…"

They had been walking in the direction of Hinata's bedroom, and, suddenly, Sakura's blood ran cold. "Who?" she asked again.

"Hello Sakura-san."

She turned around slowly, and Ino gasped softly. "Hello Lee-san."

When Lee had taken the chance with the 50/50 operation, it seemed as if the whole of Konoha had held its breath.

When he had pulled through, however, it was as if he had come through with a different perspective on life.

He knew what he wanted in life, and he was going to get it. No matter what.

__

Well, Ino reflected, _Hinata-san sure knows how to throw a party._

Hinata looked at the two of them; both transfixed to each other.

The moment turned awkward, and for once, Ino had nothing to say to make everything all right.

A door slammed somewhere downstairs, and as if waking from a spell, everyone jolted out of their respective stances.

"Ano…" Sakura began, "Hinata-san didn't inform me that you would be here…"

Lee nodded noncommittally. "I gathered that."

They were silent again.

Ino felt that it was brought upon herself to say something to get the conversation going.

She cleared her throat. "So--"

Sakura was looking past her, and Ino turned in the middle of her sentence, to hear her say, "Oh. Hello Neji."

Lee's face tightened, and Hinata looked faintly worried.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on that of the boy, as he apparently had just returned from training.

Ino did something that she was not particularly fond of. She let her mouth run off.

"Oh look Sakura-chan!" she said brightly, "You past fling and your new one!"

She instantly regretted it, but it was too late.

Lee's face tightened even more, while Sakura's eyes grew wide and horrified.

Neji's eyes fixed onto Lee's.

Hinata looked like she wanted to say something (perhaps apologize again) but was too timid of the air of electricity that surrounded her friends to attempt it.

"Ino" Sakura hissed, sounding madder than she looked. "That's not true and yo--"

"Hinata-sama." Neji interrupted, nodding to his cousin. He pushed past Ino coldly. "Lee." He nodded at his teammate.

"Neji." Lee managed to choke out.

The dark-haired boy made his way past everyone else without even an acknowledgement.

Hinata, seemingly torn between her friends and her cousin's rudeness, suddenly darted past the opening left by Lee, and after her cousin.

****

"Neji-nii-san!" she called out, trying to catch up to the fast-striding figure before he closed the door to his room.

To her surprise, he slowed his walk to a halt, turning and looking at her with his cold eyes. "Is something the matter?"

"Why did you leave like that?" she asked, twisting her hands nervously while trying to sound brave.

He looked surprised. "I wasn't aware that they would arrive so quickly."

"Well I think that you hurt Sakura-san's feelings."

****

He looked down at his cousin, who was obviously nervous.

Yet her last statement caught him by surprise.

__

Hurt her feelings…?

Before he could dwell on that statement, he said brusquely, "Why should I care?"

She looked troubled. "Ano…"

Inwardly, he groaned.

Hinata reminded him of Gai-sensei before he started on another "uplifting speech" disturbingly so, in fact.

"After all," he continued, trying to cut in before he was lectured on "caring". "We are barely acquaintances. If her feelings are hurt, then she is trying to find something that doesn't exist."

"Demo…I thought you two were friends…"

Unbidden, an image of her sprung into his mid. In it, her green eyes were dark and sad and accusing, and her entire body screamed "hurt!" as he walked past her.

Roughly, he pushed it away. He didn't have time for things like this.

"Did she tell you that?"

"Ano…"

"Then she's an idiot."

__

She really is. Baka.

/Then you must be too. To care/

He willed the voice to leave him alone, that nagging voice that sounded entirely too much like his own. It only disappeared when he was training.

"No one told me!" his cousin shouted at him suddenly.

He was startled. It wasn't a feeling that he was particularly fond of.

While Hinata had lost most of her stutter over the years, he had assumed that she would always be quiet.

To find out that she had it in her to yell, especially at him, was surprising, to say the least.

And that was the only reason he stayed. Though, in the interest, (his interest) of things, it might have been better if he had turned on his heel and left, as he had fully intended to do.

Her voice (when she spoke next) was softer, but not quite back to its nonexistent pitch. "No one had to tell me. It was obvious."

"What was?" he had to ask.

"You like her a lot, Neji-nii-san. Forgive me for saying this, but is true. You like her more than you like me. More than you--"

"If," his voice was low, dangerously so, "You are suggesting that I "like her" as you so put it, in a romantic--"

She shook her head, interrupting him. Neji was once again surprised. "I'm not. It doesn't matter. Either way, it's obvious to me, to everyone that you two are friends."

"We're--"

"And." He voice was fierce, enough to make him stop in mid sentence, enough to leave him with his mouth open, gaping and flabbergasted. He closed it slowly, feeling like a fool. "And friends don't hurt each other Neji-nii-san. Not intentionally. And I know that you are so unused to having friends that you don't know what to do, but being alone is bad, and--"

She stopped herself abruptly, ashamed at her babbling.

He regarded her with a bemused look on his face, apparently humoring her.

"And what," he asked, "do you suggest that I do, Hinata-sama?"

She took a breath. "Apologize. She'll understand."

"Hn."

He was ready to end this conversation now, ready to turn back around and walk away. Ready to pretend as if nothing happened. After all, they weren't the answers that he wanted.

Again, the image of her rose in his mind. And he couldn't quite seem to will it away.

"Hinata-sama." He said harshly, "I'll say this once. Sakura and I are not friends. No one is my friend. And," he added, interrupting Hinata, who looked ready to talk, "I don't need any."

__

Baka…

/No more that you, Neji-sama…/

The voice took control of his body and mouth, and managed to add in an off-handed way before he retook control of it again, "By the way, what exactly happened between Sakura and Lee? They weren't--" and here he stopped.

Hinata's eyes sparkled craftily, in a way that he did not like. "I guess you're going to have to ask Sakura-san about that."

Then, before he could, she turned and walked away. He found that he was really tiring of surprises. And he still had that god-awful _voice_ in his head to deal with.

__

/You may not need friends, Neji-sama, but, you do need her/

I don't need anyone. And that includes an extra voice in my head.

/Ouch/

****

In the hallway left behind, silence reigned.

Ino wished that she were dead.

Sakura's eyes darted nervously between her friends, and past Lee, to where the other two disappeared.

And Lee…

Surprisingly, Lee broke the silence first.

"So, Sakura-san," he said grimly, "the rumors are true. You and Neji are--"

"No!" she broke in loudly. Then lowered her voice as she repeated, "No. It isn't like that."

But Lee seemed to ignore her.

"I just want to know one thing." He continued, "Why him? Why not Naruto or…or me?"

"Lee-san--"

"I know that I couldn't compete with Sasuke. But I was content to wait. So why does he get you and I get--"

"Ino doesn't know what she's talking about. She's--"

"Don't give me that crap Sakura-san" he interrupted.

She looked hurt.

"Lee-san," she pleaded, "why can't we just be friends? It was a long time ago and--"

"It may have seemed that way for you," he broke in, "but to me…" here he trailed off. "Why don't you complain to Neji?"

She flinched visibly, and her eyes were full of sadness. "Lee-san" she whispered.

He almost softened. Almost.

Hinata came down the hallway, looking more cheerful than all the other three put together.

"Where's Neji?" Ino asked, decided that that, at least, should be safe.

Apparently, it was not. The level of intensity returned to an all-time high.

"He needs to go and get ready. He'll be along shortly."

"I'm sure he will." Lee sneered.

Hinata glanced at him sharply, then at Sakura's face.

There seemed only one way to repair the situation,

"Dinner!" she announced brightly.

****

It's done! Sorry if any of the characters were OOC.


	8. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: No. I am not dead. I've just been dealing with a crashed computer (fixed now by my dad getting pissed enough to bye me my own ) a new school schedule (can we say 'hectic'?) and _severe_ writers block. This chapter was _so_ hard to write.

I'm sorry everyone, and I thank you for your patience.

In other news, I've been catching up to all the manga I missed in China, and all I can say is, "I'm so freakin' relieved!"

Man Neji…you really had me worrying there…

**Spoilers: **until about manga chapter…um 180 something…the one where Sasuke goes bye bye.

**_Optimism_**

_Chapter Seven_

_By: Poison Ivy_

—

The four of them headed, surprisingly, to Hinata's room.

The girl answered Sakura's unspoken question with a small smile.

"I didn't really want to eat out in public," she said, "since tonight is not really formal."

Hinata stepped aside and made her way to the table, in which a meal was already laid out, with Ino's exclamations of how cute the table setting was. Neji followed them, arriving out of nowhere.

Sakura glanced at Lee apprehensively, only to watch him turn away and stare at a piece of the wall pointedly.

Sakura sighed.

"Hinata-san!" Ino squealed, "You have to tell me where you bought your china! If I had known that so many of us would show, I would have invited Shikamaru!"

Hinata blushed and mumbled apologies.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino called to her, "Come and see this!"

She reluctantly stepped away from the door. "Lee-san…"

But he was already moving, taking a seat at the table.

She sat down too, in between Hinata and Ino.

After the meal was served, and everyone had started to eat, Ino broke the uncomfortable silence that stretched through the room. "So, Lee," she began, "I heard that you were thinking of becoming a Jounin."

He swallowed his bite and answered her with a grin, seeming at ease though the silence had mainly come from him. "That's right! I want to be on the same level as Gai-sensei!"

"But…" Hinata intruded, "I heard that you can't do ninjutsu…"

Lee nodded gravely, "It was a struggle of epic proportions to make it to chuunin, and I have no doubt it would have been harder to make it to jounin, but…"

"But?" Ino prodded.

"But it's been said that the Hokage is the one to choose who will become jounin. So there is really nothing I can do but continue to work hard!"

He flashed a thumbs-up at them.

Sakura smiled weakly, remembering the last time she had seen him use that pose. Her mind swam back, and Lee's voice, describing his training regimen, faded.

—

_She balanced the load of groceries in her arm, trying not to drop anything. She was more weighed down than she had thought she would be, and even though she had supposedly figured out the perfect place to put each item so it would balance…well, everything looked better on paper._

_She sighed, looking into the sky. It was getting dark already, the bright day giving way to somber clouds, and she hoped desperately that it wouldn't rain before she got home._

_She was already tired from training that day, and she couldn't help but worry as she trudged home about Sasuke._

_It was only a week after his trial, and though he was declared innocent, she noticed that his silences were longer and more frequent, and there was often a distant look in his eyes._

_She wished she could be like Naruto and pretend that nothing had happened._

_An orange slipped from its already precarious position in her bag, and she watched it fall helplessly, her arms full._

_An arm swam into her field of vision, and caught the orange neatly._

"_Lee-san." She said in surprise, looking up into his grinning face. "Arigatou."_

"_Here." He said, placing it carefully back on top._

_She set down her bags carefully, and swiped the hair from her eyes. "How are you? It's been awhile."_

"_I've been training pretty hard, but I think I've recovered fully, he said, still grinning his infectious grin."_

"_That's great," she said, smiling back. He bent over and picked up the bags, ignoring her protests, waving them off with a, "It's the gentleman-ly thing to do."_

"_At least let me take one." She protested, hovering, "I should do _something_."_

_He grinned, "Then go out to dinner with me, Sakura-san."_

_She found herself accepting, wanting to spend talk more with him, and to learn what his operation was like._

—

"_-Of course I was scared." He said, "But Gai-sensei promised me that it would be alright, and I _needed _to do it, you know?"_

_She nodded. They were waiting for their ramen to arrive; (Lee had explained sheepishly that he hadn't brought enough money for a restaurant, not knowing he was going to run into her. He also ignored her offers to pay for half, saying instead that he would make it up to her next time. Sakura silently let this pass) and he was giving her the blow-by-blow._

"_But Lee-san," she said quietly, "so many people said you should quit. Why didn't you believe them?"_

_He looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking, his voice quieter than usual. "I guess it's because there were always so many people in the way, that I just stopped listening to them so much." He smiled, a trifle sadly. "So many people calling Thick-Brows, and talent less…and I didn't want to succeed for them anymore. I wanted to succeed for me."_

_She smiled, and shifted in her seat, enough to get a view at the night sky. "If it were me…" she said quietly, "I probably would have given up…" Sadness filled her eyes._

"_No!" Lee said passionately, "I don't believe that Sakura-san!"_

_She looked over at him, surprised._

"_You're one of the strongest people I know! You have inner strength! You waited for Naruto and the others to come back, even though everybody said that they wouldn't!"_

_Her eyes softened. "I guess. But waiting isn't a strength that—"_

"_Gai-sensei!" he said fervently, "Gai-sensei told me that there are many different types of genius! Strength can't be just measured by talent! Sakura-san's the genius of being patient!"_

_She smiled back at him, the first real smile since Sasuke had returned. "Thank you Lee-san."_

"_Sakura-san! I promised that I would protect you no matter what!" he flashed his thumbs-up at her. "Please, go out with me!"_

_She froze, not expecting that. They had been having such a great time, and she didn't want to spoil it by turning him down. _What to do…

"_I fell in love with you at first sight because I saw your inner beauty as well as your outer one!"_

_But she was barely listening any more, her eyes drawn past his shoulder, and at the figure standing in the dark._

Sasuke…kun?

_He was watching them with his dark gaze, and she felt her chest constrict when she saw him._

_Something flashed through his eyes, something that could have been the reflected light of Ichiraku but probably wasn't, and she was over come by fear._

Is that…anger?

He's probably misunderstanding this!_ She thought wildly, seeing her situation, sitting with Lee, in a different light. _I said that I would love him no matter what, and he probably thinks that I'm lying!

_Before she realized what she was doing, she was already out of her seat and dashing towards the figure of Sasuke, only to find out that he had already left._

_She stood at the spot where he was a moment before, feeling sadness and pain tighten around her heart._

"_Sakura-san…?" She glanced back guiltily towards the bright glow of the ramen stand, and towards Lee, now out of his seat._

"_Was someone there?"_

_She didn't know what to say, and could only shrug._

_His gaze hardened. "Was it Sasuke?"_

_She realized how it must have looked. He was right in the middle of his confession, and she had run away, seemingly right into the arms of another man._

"_Lee-san…"_

"_Was it?" the hard look was still in his eyes._

_Her silence was all the answer he needed, sadness swirling in his eyes. "Why?" he asked, "He always hurts you, yet you go back to him. Why?"_

_She suddenly became conscious of the fact that he had never really forgiven Sasuke for leaving her._

_She opened her mouth, not even knowing what to say._

_But he was already gone, and the last thing she saw in his eyes was anger._

"_I'm sorry."_

—

Neji watched her across the table. Her eyes had a faraway look in them, and she could tell by the direction of her pupils told him that she was remembering something.

She looked so incredibly sad, that his heart gave a great lurch and he had to look away before his watching became obvious.

He wondered what had happened between her and Lee.

He wondered even more why he cared so much.

—

OK it's done. Now I can go speculate some more about Kakashi's past. I worship him, in case you haven't noticed by now.

Also, I've been thinking about Neji and Tenten, and I really admire her. I hope I haven't bastardized her _too _much.


End file.
